Dragon Scrolls V: Origins-The Listener
by Xe20
Summary: A cold hearted Dark Elf assassin, Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, epic hero of legend-The Dragonborn. Her name and past shouded in mystery even to the ones she's closest to; and one woman might drag her horrid past. She came to Fereldan for one reason; to kill in the name of Sithis and the Nightmother, but ends up saving the world once more.
1. Chapter 1: Caught

**Hey this is my first Fanfic I plan on finishing so ya it's a Dragon Age Origin/Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim crossover.**

**A bit of back story for The Warden to be: She killed Alduin then got recruited into the Dark Brotherhood got to rank of Listener. The back story to the Skyrim half is only going to be hinted at she going to tell stories about Skyrim story line and such eventually. She comes to Ferelden to set up a Brotherhood branch and ya. If you haven't played skyrim go buy it or go to the wiki to find out things you don't know. Most will be explained eventually in the story. Plzz R and R. Also opening part is heavily inspired by MrsArainai's The Assassin's Lover. Also SPOLIER ALERT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Updated! REWORKED.**

**Dragon Scrolls V: Origins - The Listener**

"Out of the way, Warden. This is no business of yours."

Duncan turned towards the guard who had spoken and was surprised to see him clutching a female elf by her neck. It wasn't the crushing racism that surprised him, however. Though he hated admit it, racism towards elves wasn't unheard of. It saddened him to say it, but it was far too common. It was the elf herself who surprised him. Her skin was a strange pale grey like iron, her hair as white as the snow, and fell well down, past her shoulders. But the most striking feature where her eyes. They were unlike anything he had ever seen; they were a solid vibrant orange that shifted into a dark, vermilion as you looked closer to her to her eye lids.

Also she was wearing black leather armor with a matching leather hood. Her armor and hood looked ancient but well taken care of. It had another layer of red leather covering her shoulders, gauntlets, thighs, boots, and hood which were studded with a black metal . No elf in Thedas had skin or eyes like that and the armor looked expensive.

The elf was putting a struggle against the guards before he struck her with his metal gauntlet causing her to stop her struggling and fall to the ground

Duncan glanced at Valendrian but he mouthed 'I don't know' and nodded towards the strange new elf. "She is not one of mine. There had never been an elf in the Alienage with grey skin," he explained to the guard.

The guard kicked the elf as she struggled to get back up with bounds tied tightly, fell back to ground with a sickening crunch. The guard then pull back the elf's head by her hair so we could see her face clearly. The girl's eyes glittered with malice and hate as she stared up at the guard. "She must be! She was in Denerim so there's no way she's Dalish."

"No elf has grey skin. Or eyes of such a color," he said calmly.

"Maybe she's ill with one of your filthy elf diseases. I don't know, I don't care. Just take her for now and guards will be back tomorrow morning, with Lady Liana." Duncan decided to intervene.

"Why is she in your custody, may I ask?" The guard hit the girl hard, keeping his hand firmly in her long white hair. Then she began whispering to herself quietly "Sweet mother, sweet mother…." was all Duncan made out before the guard started to speak once again.

She looked up at him coolly despite the trickle of blood rolling down her cheek from a large gash above her right eyebrow.

"Attempted assassination of Lady Liana. Said Lady wanted her killed on the spot, but the law sadly prevents us from doing that even though this filthy knife-ear deserves it. Also Since she isn't, apparently, native to our homeland, we don't want to risk tempting the wrath of any reinforcements she might have if we put her in the dungeons. If we simply let her stay in the Alienage, we can avoid that." The guard says before delivering a swift kick to her head, knocking her out.

"Very well we will shelter her tonight." Valendrian said with a tone that made it clear that he would gladly help this girl. The guard stared at Valendrian before turning on his heels and walking away with the rest of the guards.

After a few moments after the guards left Duncan heard a small grunt and turned his attention to the strange elf. She had woken up and was now looking at him.

"Now, what's your name? And where do you come from? Obviously not here, judging from your differences" Duncan gestured towards her grey skin and dark red eyes. She grunted. "You may call me Night. And I was born in Skyrim," she answered. This women Night had an accent that he had not heard before.

Duncan nodded. He knew of this place, explorers had made contact with Skyrim and all of Tamriel around 20 years ago. It was a strange land that Thedas hadn't had a lot of contact with since. This explained why Night stuck out from the rest of the elves.

"May I ask why you are here?" Valendrian asked

"It was like the guard said the murder of Lady Liana. A man, who I will not name, preformed the Black Sacrament, and the Night Mother heard his prayers and she spoke to me, telling me of this man. He hated her enough to perform the Sacrament. I met this man, took his gold, and low-and-behold here I am," Night explained out stretching her arms for effect.

"And now that you have failed," Duncan asked.

Viola threw back her head and gave an odd laugh. It was unnerving and several elves stepped back in alarm. How alien she must look to them? What with her strange eyes and her pale skin. She was shorter than most of the elves, not by a lot though.

"I did not "fail" old man," Night replied with as a dark, sadistic smile twisted her lips and it was shocked to everyone see the tell-tale hint of fangs. _'Was this elf truly a vampire, the old monsters of legend? Aren't the extinct? Maybe they were more common in this place, Skyrim,'_ Duncan thought to himself. He turned to Valendrian who was white as the strange elf's hair. He had obviously seen the fangs to as well as the crowd because they all took a step back and started whispering to each other.

"What makes you think that you will succeed the second time?" a young elf, with fiery red hair questioned. Shianni was her name, if Duncan could remember correctly.

Again, Night gave one of the bizarre smiles before bursting out laughing once more.

"I do not need to "try again" she should be dead in a few hours….I poisoned her larder. She should be having dinner right about now if she holds to her routine," Night said in a strange amused tone as she stood up.

"What of others, surely she would not be eating alone?" another elf from the crowd. This time it was a young boy with the same fiery red hair as the female elf, they were clearly related. "She is not. She has a husband and two children," she said matter-of-factly. Everyone went silent even Duncan. Night sighed and said, "Before any of you ask, I do not care that the others might die as long as she is amongst them," she said. Answering everyone's silent question. Duncan looked at Night as she began to sway before falling to the ground. Valendrian and Duncan rushed to the girl, she was out cold. "It must be blood loss," Valendrian said, "Duncan can you help me carry her to the orphanage."

**Well there is the first chapter hope you enjoyed it was a real dozy to write I can never start a story. Next chapter will be up in a few days or a week times might vary. Also there will be a more complete character guide in the next chapter. **

**Killa1934 signing off. "Until next time."**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Family

**Hey chapter 2 is up a running. So plzz R & R whether it is to give advice, constructive criticism or just to say I'm doing a good job. Tell your friends about my story so enjoy. Also to the people who have favorited this story thank you all for the support but can you plzz R&R as well thank you. Also gotta give props to CyanideMuffins7 and MountainGoat for their help with making this chapter what it is. Also this chapter has swears on Night's part. She is going to have quite the mouth on her so just it out there. ;) Also making it M rayed for swears and future topics. Now that's out of the way enjoy. And to those who have subscribed and favorited thank you but don't forget review! REWORKED**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Chapter 2: A New Family**

Night stirred and mumbled as she slept. Duncan glanced at her from his seat beside her bed and watched as she batted at her nose. Duncan had carried her in to the rundown Alienage orphanage after she collapsed outside. The room he had placed her in was only large enough for a bed-which she was currently occupying-a small night tabled and a chair. The floor boards were rotting away and covered in patches of moss, the roof looked as though it was going to collapse at any moment, and the walls, cheap paint, was chipped away revealing the rotting under boards.

She really was the oddest person he had met. From her armor to the dagger that was sheathed above her left breast on a leather belt that led from her left shoulder to her right hip. He could tell that her sleep was deeply troubled and she mumbled a lot . When he had gotten her into the room at the orphanage and into a bed, she had quickly curled herself into the fetal position.

Most of her mumblings were just ramblings but he could make out some intelligible conversation. She spoke of fire and death. He dared to lean closer, and heard her mutter the same name over and over breathlessly in what could be described as horror. Alduin, Alduin, Alduin.

Night, without warning, shot up in bed, hands reaching for her daggers. She waved it wildly in front of her, as an inhuman snarl uncoiled itself from her throat and fangs extended from her mouth. Duncan covered his alarm beneath a mask of composition. He looked at the dagger that was now near his neck. It was made of a strange black metal, it was easily a foot long, the blade itself smooth from tip to the handle, the handles itself was wrapped in leather, the pommel was curved up to a point towards the handle, the opposite end from the blade looked like it was scaled and the whole dagger had a strange red glow about it.

He couldn't understand how she could still be capable of speech, not that she seemed idiotic, quite the opposite actually, but she seem no better than some rabid animal. She made him remember a flower he had come across in his travels before he became a Grey Warden. It is blood red with purple running around the edges of the petals and had a sickening sweet scent. It was beautiful, but you couldn't touch it. Razor-sharp thorns jutted inches out defensively from the stem. Beautiful to look from a distance, get closer you could see its thorns, but you could never get close enough to pick it.

"You are awake. I was a worried that you might not rejoin the living'" Duncan said letting a reassuring smile spread across his lips. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't lower her weapon and her fangs were still sticking out of her top lips down to the bottom of her chin. She kept its blade centimeters away from his neck . Duncan could try to chop her arm with the side of his hand before she had a chance to move, making her drop her weapon. The problem with that was that he didn't know how fast she was. She was an assassin also, she was a vampire a monstrous creature of legends. From what he understood of the little lore that is left on their species they were hunted to extinction by the ancient Tevinter Empire. In the end, it only her speed versus his strength and undoubtedly he would be on the losing side.

Taking a chance before the situation lead itself to violence and his death he decided to strike up conversation. "There is a bowl of porridge on the windowsill and a glass of well what I think you might drink," He said waving his hand towards the bowl and glass. He was unsure of the drink was a good idea, or not

She lowered her dagger, her fangs retracted, and sniffed the air. "Pig?" she asked, clearly about the contents of the cup.

"Yes. It was all the butcher had," he replied. He watched triumphantly, as she got off the bed and walked towards the windowsill rolling her shoulders, sore from hours of inactivity.

She picked the cup up and sniffed it again. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sight, but it was quickly stifled by a filthy look on her part" Mirzz tulz," she said sitting back down on the bed. Duncan cocked his head in confusion. He knew enough Elven to speak to the Dalish Keeper without them getting offended, but he had no idea what language this elf spoke. She shook her head and sighed "It means I don't want it,"

"Ah," He asked. "And why is that?"

"I do not trust your kind, Imperial," she replied. That statement confused Duncan even more. Were humans were she came from called Imperial's or was it a title she had chosen for him, he asked himself.

"Night, I paid the best healers in Denerim to come and make sure you survived. The guard had been particularly ruthless to your face." He said handing her a mirror. She looked at her reflection with indifference, like she was used to seeing herself in such a state. Her right eye had a gash above the eyebrow and said eye had a bruise that was turning yellow, her lip was split on the left side. Yet she still had a sort of twisted beauty. She put the mirror down and turned to him. "Yeah no shit. Guards normally don't take it easy on an assassin," she said sarcastically, "but more importantly what do you want in return for your aid?"

"I want nothing of you. I had a hunch about you," he said, causing her to raise her split eyebrow.

"Ha, A hunch eh? And do tell what this hunch of yours is?" tilting her head in mock interest. He let is guard down a little, but not all the way since she was an undoubtedly a highly lethal assassin and vampire, even though she hadn't tried to kill him yet.

The funny thing was that this women reminded him of Alistair, a dark, cold, cynical Alistair though but Alistair no doubt. "I just believe that you will be a great hero one day."

"Been there, done that," she replied casting her eyes down to the floor.

"I do not mean to pry Night, but I do not understand what you mean?" he asked. She took a moment to answer. Duncan honestly didn't mean to pry, but he wanted to see if this girl could be brought back into the light or if she was lost in the darkness forever. Her body went rigid, he obviously struck something.

"Have you heard about the Dragonborn in this part of the world or the legend of the Dragonborn?" she asked

He nodded before saying , "I can't say I have."

She sighed "The Dragonborn are rare individuals that are born with the body of a human, but the blood and soul of a dragon. They were said to have to have died the after the end of the Septim Dynasty 320 years ago," she said, " But in ancient Nordic legends Dragonborn were gifted with the knowledge of the Thu'um or Voice by the god Akatosh, who is the chief deity for the Nine… sorry Eight Divine, not that I give a shit but back to the point. The Voice is the ability to use the Dragon words of power or Shouts. 120 years ago a Dragonborn revealed herself and stopped Alduin, the first-born of Akatosh, from devouring the world,"

"Well that sounds like a fine tale but how do you know…." Was all he could say before the he felt the urge to slap his forehead. How could he be so stupid?

"Maker, I am sorry I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," he said. But what shocked him more was that this woman standing in front of him was 120 plus years old, he would have to ask her about that as well later, if he had the chance.

He looked at Night as she bit her lip, she looked so defenseless, it was almost impossible to him that she could be such a cold hearted assassin, let alone the person who had probably saved all the world, and she most certainly did not look to be any older than 18. Yet looks could be deceiving. Most certainly in Alistair's case. He appeared to be a handsome young man and mature. And yet when he opened his mouth all that would come out would be some simple witty joke. She looked back at him, her face quickly changing from the defenseless little girl to the cold hearted murder with a shake of her head.

"No need," she said, "`it is a crazy story, I know. It's more well known in Skyrim."

"How did a person such as the Dragonborn become to be an assassin?"

Her body tensed up again and she suddenly turned to look to her right making sure "Not just any assassin the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood," she replied with pride. A sad smile spread across face. Clearly the was a sad story attached to her tile but… The Dark Brotherhood? He had no idea who or what they were, but they did not sound like your average guild of assassins, the sounded far more ominous than the Antivan Crows. Also Listener was a title he was unfamiliar with,

"It is a long story," she finished.

"I have time,"

"Not enough time,"

He smiled inwardly at her quick wit. She would get along with Alistair very well.

"I do bel…" he was cut off by the door slamming open and a guard rushing in.

"Ser! Ser! Grey Warden," the guard said breathing heavily.

"Yes?" Duncan asked.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

He leaned over with his hands on his knees to try to catch his breath. When he caught his breath he finally spoke up, "Lady Liana is in the Alienage to decide the elf's fate."

"So the court has moved down here has it?" Duncan asked

"Uh…no Ser. It's just her and some guardsmen."

"What! You mean to say she will not be judged in front of the court?"

"No the Lady wants the accused elf should be killed and criminal should plea for her life," the Guardsman said. Duncan could tell that he was not overly pleased with the idea, but he was probably just following orders. Duncan was about say something, but before he could he was cut out by the most bizarre sound from behind him. Night was laughing hysterically like she had just heard a funny jest. "She wants me to plea for my life! Like I haven't heard that before, Ha. She should be the one pleading, for she is the one who is going to spend eternal torment serving Sithis in the Void," she said before continuing her laughing. He felt a chill run down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand

"You mean to tell me that you are deciding whether she lives or dies?" Duncan hissed.

Night stepped forward in front of him causing the guard to back-up past the battered doorway leading into the room. Duncan was positive the effect was much more powerful with her.

"Just get this elf outside now, Ser!" the guard snapped before turning on his heels and storming off.

He was shocked at the injustice of the entire situating even though it didn't surprise him

"Then we best be moving on, Night,"

"Best I do. I do not want to keep the Dread Father waiting," She said with a glee that reminded him of Calian when Duncan talked about the Grey Wardens, "Oh and Duncan," he turned to her to see her pulling the black leather hood over her head, "Thank you," she said before pulling a beautiful red silk cloth over her face covering her mouth and nose leaving her disturbing red eyes cover by shadows from her hood completely obscuring her beautiful face.

As Night cringe at the smell of this place as she left the orphanage. It smelt of death, sweat, fear and sorrow. Roots from the massive tree in the centre of the square, were growing out from the cobble stone. Piles of garbage were piled about. It reminded her of the Grey Quarter in Windhelm, but even then the Grey Quarters were cleaned on a regular basis.

It had surprised him to see the crowd of elves surrounding Lady Lisane and her guards. Duncan led Night through the crowd of elves who all parted to make way for Night.

Lady Liana was a short, miniature, compared to Night, with long and wavy dark red hair- much the same color of Nights eyes-hanging down to the small of her back. She wore a dress of extravagant make with blue and yellow fabric, fit for a minor noble. The woman might beautiful if it wasn't for how sickly the woman look.

Her hair was plastered to her face from sweat, her skin was unnaturally pale, and there were dark bags under her eyes. _It must be Night's poison,_ he thought to himself. He felt pity for the woman. She was about to die from poisoning and she didn't even know it, she probably just thought it was a cold or maybe the flu, or some seasonal illness. He thought of telling Lady Liana of the poisoning and to go find a healer for her and her family, but he felt that it wouldn't be an overly wise, "You're sure that this is the elf that attacked you?" a tall guard that stood on Lady Liana's right inquired.

Lady Liana glanced up at him angrily.

"You tend to remember knife-eared wenches with glowing orange eyes when they try to murder you, so yes," she said in an irritatingly high voice. She was struggling to stay up right so she leaned on the guard to her right, who looked rather displeased with that. Duncan turned around to see Night eyes light up with mischief as she looked at her Lady Liana. It reminded him of the way a cat played with a mouse that it had caught.

The guard that had came to collect Night from the orphanage stepped forward and produced a small piece of parchment from a worn leather pouch and took a deep breath as though it was a chore for him.

"Elf, you have been charged with the attempted murder of Lady Liana. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Night said uninterestedly.

No! Oh, Maker. Maker. She'd pleaded guilty; and there was nothing now Duncan could do to help her. "In that case; I hereby condemn you, Elf, to death. You will be escorted by arm, to Fort Drakon were you will wait for your execution. Bind her, John." A smaller, weasel of a guard moved forward producing a rusted pair of cast iron shackles, from his hips and walked towards him. "Wait!" Duncan exclaimed stepping between Night and the guard, John. "I hereby conscript this prisoner into the Grey Wardens," he announced. "What does that mean?" Night asked.

"It allows the Grey Wardens to recruit anyone."

"What!" Lady Liana shrieked like a harpy. "She is mine, mine, mine! She is my property. I will cut of her ears and feed them to my dogs. I will break her legs and make her crawl to kiss my boots! She is mine!"

Lady Liana launched herself at Night who nimbly dodged behind her, placing a hand on her back and pushing her forward and, much to Duncan's joy, the harpy fell face first into a puddle of mud causing Night to laugh in her exotic way.

"Sithis be praised!" ,she exclaimed, "You cannot touch me!" Night sang while the guards shook their heads and moving to help the shrieking Lady Liana from the mud.

"Night I'm serious about you becoming a Grey Warden," Duncan said ending her own personal celebration.

"Well no shit you wouldn't do it if you didn't mean what you said," she replied.

"I don't think you understand the situation,"

She looked at him cautiously, before slowly asking, "What do you mean?"

"It means that you won't be able to go back to Tamriel. You won't have any family apart from the other Grey Warden's, you understand? You'll be dead to them,"

She took a step back and started shaking her head furiously.

"I will not leave my Family. I will not forsake my Dark Brothers and Sisters, the Nightmother and Dread Father!" she yelled. The look I her eyes were on of pure horror. It was strange, she was assassin, and she didn't feel bad that she had poisoned and killed an entire family including the child, but as soon as it came to her guild, things changed.

"Night, you will die if you don't become a Grey Warden. The guards will execute you if they see you again and you're not a Warden. I'm giving you a choice over life and death! Now do you understand or not?"

"I understand," she spoke softly. Pulling down the red silk cloth down around neck. She smiled exotically revealing her bright white fangs. "Sure, why the hell not. I'll give it a whirl," Duncan nodded and motioned his hand for them to leave.

They made their way to the gate before the bridge leading out of the Alienage "Wait!" Night exclaimed placing a hand on his shoulder. "What, why? " he asked turning to face the taller exotic woman, her red silk mask was back on, obscuring her identity.

"Just wait a sec' please," she pleaded and turned back to the direction of the Lady Liana. He was fuming at her guards. "W…." his question was answered when he saw Lady Liana's body tense up, her hands shot up to claw at her neck. He watched as her body went limp and fell to the ground, dead, "Okay now we can go!"

**Whew! Chapter two everyone. Night's has a light Russian accent for anyone who is wondering. Stay tuned for Chapter Three it probably is going to be up by next week! Next chapter Duncan gets some answers and Night visits Ostagar. Killa1934 signin off "until next!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**Chapter 3 everyone. Little summary for this chapter: Duncan gets some answers about Night and they finally get to Ostagar and a fight scene. And to all who have favorited thank you. R and R and enjoy. Also there will be a dream sequence marked in Italics. Sorry for the late update. Be warned fairly Dark ahead.**

**Update: I HAVE NOT forgotten about this story I plan on continuing it. I haven't been having a good life so im going to probally do it on the plane on the 8 hour layover.**

**2****nd**** update: I rewote the dream sequence to fit Nights history and what makes her tick. Also there wasn't a lot of great reviews for only the dream sequence. See I haven't forgot about this story. Also I really don't want to write Ostagar but dint you worry im going to finish it.**

**REWORKED **

**Chapter 3: Answers**

Duncan and Night had made their way out of the Alienage and into the hustle and bustle of Denerim's lower market. Even though the sun had just risen a few hours ago the market was all a bustle. People were crowding around merchants stalls, talking with each over. What Night found strangest were the servants of some of the nobles. Bosmer, or Wood Elves, followed their masters around like a good dogs. She didn't know what they did in this land to deserve this fate but whatever it was; she hoped that one day it would happen to the elves of the Altmeri Dominion.

They had made their way out of the city, collected the rest of Night's gear from a man named Slim Couldry. It was strange seeing Night interact with this man. When they had approached Slim he had readily handed her, her pack and said it was a great honor to see her-the Listener. Apparently Listener was a title that deserved great honor amongst the Dark Brotherhood.

Duncan set a punishing pace in order to measure Night's stamina. He expected her to slow down once they had left Denerim considering her injuries and exhaustion. He expected her to slow down before they even left the city, even though she was now carrying the rest of her gear. But she hadn't even slowed down; actually she probably would out pace him if he wasn't leading.

"We will make camp there for the night," he said pointing to clearing to the left of the road. Wordlessly Night walked towards the clearing. She threw her pack onto the ground and sat down beside it.

She began to rummage through her pack, pulling out a strange vial filled with a red liquid. The vial itself was like any you could buy at any apothecary besides the white line swirling from the lip to the base. She uncorked the vial and a thick iron smell wafted through the air. Night lifted it to her mouth and gulped it down.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Just one?" she quipped, but wore no smile.

"No, but one to start with, if it is fine with you."

"Okay. What's the question?"

"What is a Listener?"

"Ah, yes that would be a good question to start with," she said clearing her throat before continuing," Well were to start. The Listener is the leader of Black Hand which is the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood." she said lifting her hand with the palm facing him, revealing her-ironically armored- black glove, "The Listener is the thumb, the most important of the fingers. The Night mother speaks to them… well not speak because her lips are rotten because she is a corpse, but that's not the point. Basically the Listener is the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, not counting the Night mother,"

That name again, Night mother. One of his questions was answered, but a few more were brought up.

"I would like to get some rest before sunset," she said, standing up, picking up her bedroll.

"You're going to sleep? The sun isn't going to set for a few hours."

"Yeah I know it's a habit I haven't been able to break," she said, setting the bed roll down by a small fire that Duncan started while she had been talking. "Don't worry I will be awake when the sun has set don't worry." she said lying down, falling asleep in the fetal position a few minutes later. Duncan was left to his thought. This woman was strange indeed.

_Wind and snow blew against her body, stinging her uncovered arm. Her body shock violently, as it tried to warm itself up to no avail. Winter had come to Windhelm. The only way you could possibly stay warm was to huddle by a roaring fire with a blanket wrapped firmly around your body. _

_But that's not what She wanted to do now. As she sat on the cold stone step that led to her skeever infested wooden shack, she tried to feel something other than the horrid feeling that had settled in her gut. _

_That was why she was sitting on stone steps, during the dead of winter. To feel something, anything, didn't matter what as long as it wasn't that horrid feeling. It wasn't working though; even the stinging wind of a Skyrim winter didn't dull it._

_A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her back up to her feet, causing her to yelp out in pain. "Girl get back in da house. You'ze aint done yet."_

_Night looked up at the taller Dunmer man, his grizzly face sneering down at her. He smelt strongly of alcohol. Her tiny hand shot up and started to scratch his violently. It caused him to release her hair, but only to bring a boney fist to her cheek. It caused her to fall to the ground and hit her head hard against the snow covered cobblestone._

_Before she had a chance to get her bearings back his hand grabbed her hair again and started to drag her back to the shack. He approached the door and yanked it impatiently open…_

Night shot up from her bedroll startling Duncan, who had been writing in his codex. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and pain. It was strange looking at her in such a state, her long white hair slightly ruffled from sleep, the darker grey bags from under her eyes had disappeared, and the remaining cuts had healed un-naturally fast leaving only the faintest sign of scars. It always unsettled him that look in her eyes when she was in pain.

"Nightmare?" Duncan asked. She walked towards a small fire that Duncan had started after darkness had fallen over Ferelden. She sat down on the other side of the fire and stared thoughtfully into the dancing flames. "Yep," she stated simply in a whisper. There was awkward silence for a few moments before Night spoke up, "So where are we going anyways."

"We will be traveling south through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It is fitting if we make our stand there, even if we are facing a very different foe within that forest."

She just stared at him blankly for a few moments before shaking and mumbling sarcastically, "That sure answers my question. So what are these Darkspawn anyways?"

"The Chantry teaches us that it was the hubris of man that brought the Darkspawn into our world. They teach that when the magisters of the old Tevinter Imperium entered the Golden City, their sin brought corruption to it. They were cast out, transformed into the hideous monsters known as darkspawn, and forced to flee the light of the sun, retreating into the Deep Roads." He said. She scoffed; it sounded more like religious lecture than an actual answer, "Truthfully no one knows how the darkspawn came to be," he finished.

"Yet you fight them. Why don't you try to talk to their leader? Or at least figure out some middle ground?"

"The darkspawn are monstrous, tainted creatures that kill or taint everything they come in contact with."

"They taint everything they touch…?" she said, leaving Duncan to explain.

"Yes. The taint is a disease that corrupts anything it comes in contact with. That's the reason the darkspawn are so dangerous, even more so during a Blight."

She just shook her head a bit before going back to stare at the fire. It had been an answer to her question, but it only led to more question. Night heard a yawn come from Duncan which surprised her. He did seem the man to outwardly show how he was feeling. Well he is only human, she thought to herself. "You should get some sleep. I will take watch and I'll wake you once the sun has returned to the sky."

"Thank you, I will," he said moving towards his bedroll.

Once he had got settled Night had finally had time to herself and her thoughts. She looked down at the man who thought he saved her life. Something about him was off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was undoubtedly concerning something in his blood. She finally gave up with sigh. She pulled her pack towards her and started to root around in it. Night pulled out, triumphantly, what she was looking for out; a red, leather bound journal, an inkwell, and quill. She quickly flipped through the pages, stopping at an empty page.

The mid afternoon sun shimmered down through the thick canopy of leaves. Night and Duncan had pulled up camp at the crack of dawn and started back on their way to the Ostagar. The journey so far had been uneventful so far. Night spent most of the time hammering him with question on the darkspawn, the Grey Wardens, Ostagar, and just general question about Ferelden, but more often or not the time passed by in silence.

Night was thinking on some of what Duncan had told her about this strange land as she sauntered down a dirt path. They had to leave the main road-or the Imperial Highway as Duncan had told her-because of a collapsed stone supports on the highway. She couldn't help but scoff at who ever had designed the main road throughout a kingdom of stone that rose off the grounds up to eleven feet at some places.

Night heard a slight ruffle coming from the trees on a raised on a nearby hill followed by a whisper. She let out a small laugh before saying and pointed towards the hill "You know there are bandits on the hill over there,"

Duncan spun around, drawing his sword and dagger from their scabbard. He dropped down into a defensive preparing for the bandits.

Three rushed men through the bushes and down the hill. These were no soldiers or any sort of trained men-of-war; their armor was a hodgepodge mixture of rough leather that showed of horrible maintenance. She looked over their weapons. Two of them brandished rusted daggers that looked like they could barely cut fabric, let alone armor. The last man was wielding a great sword that was fairly well taken care of, but not like one should treat their weapons. One look at the men before her was all she needed to read them. They were cowards and as such they would die as cowards.

The men had advanced from down the hill and were charging the pair. The great sword wielding bandit was the first to arrive within range for what Night had planned for them.

Duncan tightened his grip on his weapon and got ready to dodge the wild arc the bandit was winding up for. Before Duncan could dodge he was forced to drop his weapon to cover his ears.

"YOL…TOOR…SHUL!" Night Shouted.

Duncan watched in shock as a torrent of flame erupted from Night's throat. The flames engulfed the great sword wielding bandit, sending him flying through the air screaming in agony.

Night charged the remaining two dazed bandits. She had approached the first of the dagger wielding bandits and swung her dagger. The bandit had broken out of his daze and just had enough time to block the blow. She blow staggered him causing him to take a few steps back.

Night took the opening to slip effortlessly behind him. She grabbed his mouth firmly and placed her dagger against his throat and jerked it sideways. It opened his throat with blood gushing out from the massive gash that now decorated his throat. Night spun on her heels, causing the bandit to spin as well. He lost his footing and fell to the ground, clutching his throat in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

The last bandit was now facing the woman who had just killed two of his comrade's. Every fiber of his beings told him to run, so that's what he did.

The bandit had made it back to the hill. He was fast; mind you most people are fast when they are running for the life. She had also seen faster. He barely made any distance before Night started to channel her magicka to form an icy spear.

She drew her hand back, balled it into a fist before she flung it forward, opening her hand and released the powerful spell. The spear flew through the air with tremendous speed at the bandit. It finally found purchase in the bandit's heart and continued through. It finally stopped by shattering against the tree. He crumpled to the ground with a hole in his chest.

Duncan ears were still ringing from the ear shattering noise that had left Night's throat. By the time the fight had been over, in the few moments it had lasted, Duncan had not retrieved his weapons he had been forced to drop. He had been to mesmerize with Night to even think of his weapons.

He decided it was a good time to pick up his sword and dagger. He leaned down and picked them up. He felt a tap on his shoulder that caused him jump a little. He got back up placing his blades back into their respective scabbards. Even though his ears were no longer ringing he could tell he couldn't hear because he could tell that Night's mask was moving, yet he could hear out nothing.

Night could tell he couldn't hear her and anticipated it. She placed her hands on either side of his head, causing him to flinch slightly. She concentrated her magicka to her hands to his ears. A yellow churning light appeared in her hands that quickly jumped to his ears causing a light tingle in his ears. The tingle quickly changed into an uncomfortable burning sensation.

"Sorry, I should of warned you first, but he got a bit close so I just acted," she said with no real remorse, removing her hands from the sides of his hands and took a few steps back.

"It's fine," he said. He was still in a bit of a shock from what he had witnessed; also the smell of burning flesh that wafted through the air didn't help. "I'm fine, but I was not aware that you had that you were gifted with magic."

Night shrugged her shoulder. "Yes. Is this a problem?" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Not at all!" he answered quickly. Had he done something to offend her?

"Okay. We should keep moving then."

It had been roughly a week before Night and Duncan and even left the main road to spend another four days following another highway towards Ostagar. In those days the nightmare's had returned with a vengeance, causing memories, long buried, to resurface and more than a few questions from Duncan. She was slowly feeling like the little control she had over her emotions to quickly deteriorate, which was bringing forward many other emotions. The nightmare's never haunted her when she was in a sanctuary, in Sithis' embrace.

These emotions had quite an effect on her physically and mentally. Her muscles were constantly tense and she was having a very hard time keeping her temper under check and not striking out against the nearest thing, and not having that option was only making it worse. Normally she would simply go out and find someone to kill. They would die when she wanted them, how she wanted them to. It didn't matter if it was a contract or not, as long it brought Night some semblance of control.

But now she was traveling through forest, with some man that she did not know, towards an ancient ruin with the army of an entire country camped at it and she had nothing but her thoughts, memories, and emotions as a true companion. It was horrible.

Ostagar was like no ruin Night had ever seen. Ruined walls went high into the sky blocking out the sun, casting shadows over much of the land, Statues of people long dead, stood proudly, and in the centre of the entire ruin was a massive tower that shot up into the heavens.

Duncan and Night had moved through the gates that lead to the king's camp. As they walked towards a massive bridge, Night earning quite a few questioning stares by many of the soldiers they had encountered. A fairly tall blonde man in golden armor approached the duo, reared by two guards. Night looked at the man he had long blonde hair that had been pulled behind his ears. He was a handsome, but more of a boyish charm. She had no doubt this man had Nordic blood even if he didn't know it.

"Ho there, Duncan!" the man said, wearing a cocky smile. His voice was light and charming

"King Calian? I didn't expect…"

THIS was the king of this land. Duncan had told her a little about him but nothing that would hint what he was actually like. He is a just boy in a man's body! Night was not impressed at all with this man. She could tell from this man's eyes he was extremely arrogant. He clearly thought he was invincible. That was no surprise, considering he was a bloody noble, Night thought bitterly to herself.

"A royal welcome?" the king said; still wear that cocky smile that made Night want rip his lips off. JUST to wipe that smile on his face. "I was beginning to worry that you'd miss all the fun!" he said, placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder; a friendly gesture.

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan said in an amused tone that made Night blink a few times.

"Then I'll have the might Duncan at my side! Glorious!" the King said and turned his head to Night.

The woman that had followed Duncan now stood beside him. Calian looked over her. She was strange, very strange. She was from some far off land that was no doubt. She was short; undoubtedly shorter than quite a few of the elven servants running around the camp, she was taller than any and all dwarves that he had seen before. He couldn't make out any other details of the woman in front of him curtosy of her git-up. She had the body of an elf, but no elf from his lands. Orange-red eyes glared at him through the small the small area that was not covered. Defiantly foreigner

"The other Wardens told me you had found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" he said, gesturing a hand at Night.

Duncan turned to look at Night. She wore a scowl that could clearly be seen with the little amount of skin that her hood showed. Her body was tenser than it had been when they had been traveling, and the look in her eyes spoke volumes. It was clear that she didn't like Calian, but the reason escaped Duncan, perhaps because he was a Noble? But this could cause problems, whatever reason from her past could not affect her as a Grey Warden. Grey Wardens have no past. Wardens couldn't allow personal feeling's to get in the way of their duty, he thought to himself grimly.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty," Duncan said.

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan. We will be spilling blood together after!" Calian said before turning towards Night.

"Ho there friend! What is your name and from where do hail friend," Calian said, with his smile growing larger.

"I am Night your Majesty and I hail from Skyrim, on the continent of Tamriel, your Majesty," Night said with a slight bow. Her tone was cold and business like.

"Really!" Calian's eyes lit up like a child finding out that dragons exist, "I… umm…. What brought you here?"

Night had to think on how to word it because saying she was an assassin sent here to kill a list of people for the Dark Brotherhood. That might have some repercussions, she thought to herself.

"I came here for business venture for my Family," she said, causing Duncan to release a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Really? I must ask you some questions after the battle, if that is all right with you? Perhaps I can provide aid once all this darkspawn nonsense is over?" Calian said enthusiastically.

Night wanted to tell the man to sod off. She did not want to answer to a noble and a king at that, but her training won out. _**Always respect the Family in everything you do,**_ Night's mentors voice rang through her head, causing her no small amount of pain.

"Of course, your Majesty," Night said in the same business like tone she had used before.

"Magnificent!" Calian exclaimed. He was clearly exited to learn about a land that few people knew of. He turned to Duncan and said, "I'm sorry, but I must cut this meeting short. Loghain awaits eagerly to bore me with his strategy!"

With that sentence, Night had lost any respect she had for this man. Any king so willing to throw away strategy deserved no respect from her or his men; no matter how charismatic he was.

At this point in the in conversation Night had stopped listening. Too busy conjuring elaborate and painful ways for this man to die. Not like she would actually follow through them through…yet

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god – but I suppose this will have to do." He exclaimed, causing Night to forget about her musings. That sentence made her hate this man even more. From what Duncan had told her about the darkspawn, and most things that were associated with them caused great death and corruption followed them were ever they go. And this boy wanted a war with them. It caused her to scoff quietly. _**Never underestimate your enemy**_, Night's mentors words rang through her again_, __**it's better to overestimate your enemy than underestimate them.**_

"I must take my leave know," Calian said still wearing that smile and took his leave.

Night making sure that the boy king was out of ear shot she said frustrated "BY SITHIS! Were doomed,"

**Well there's chapter 3 sorry again for the late update. Also in the future the fight scenes will be better don't worry. Stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ostagar

_**Sorry for the wait. Ill get right into the story A/N with be at the end **_

**Chapter 4: Ostagar**

Duncan had to hold back a chuckle. It would have been disrespectful to laugh at Night's comment. Calian was not the greatest candidate for the throne, even though he was Maric's son. But he cared for his subject and wanted to protect them. But He was still a boy, in all that entitled, but when it came down to it, he was the best chance this country had.

His charisma was great for the troop's morale. It was able to make light of the darkest of situations. Duncan let out a sigh and turned to face Night, "What the king said was true. We've won several battles against the darkspawn here," Duncan said and gestured his hand for them to walk.

_They had? _She thought. It must have been when she hadn't been paying attention, _Oh well_. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us," he said, his tone was grim.

"I know that there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the King to act solely on my feelings," he finished and stopped causing Night to turn and face him once more.

She could tell there was something behind his eyes that he was not telling her. It probably had to do with whatever strange occurrence that was within his blood. She scoffed, her eyes scowled as she look at him, "You could if he were not such a fool!" she spat.

"You must not speak of the king like so. He is… over-eager, perhaps,"

_Over eager my ass! The child is an incompetent fool, plain and simple_, Night thought to herself. It was hard for her not to yell that out. Night always said what she felt, no matter who it was she was talking to. But this man in front of her, something about him demanded respect- a respect she had only ever felt to give to one other _living_ person- so she held her tongue. Also having the king of a country angry at you for calling him an incompetent fool is never a good plan she found.

", but he is also one of the few that the Grey Wardens can call an ally. The Wardens in Ferelden are few in numbers, so we must look to Teryn Loghain to make the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

_Lovely. It's always a ritual_, Night thought grimly. Night couldn't help but let a mirthless smirk creep onto her face, which was lost on Duncan thanks to her mask, creep onto her face. "So… what's this ritual all about anyways?"

"It is what gives the Grey Wardens the ability to fight the Darkspawn as only a Grey Warden can. It goes back to the first Blight. There is not much else I can tell you about what it requires."

"You know you're asking me to take a leap of faith with this whole situation, right?" Night asked.

"Yes I do, Night. I'm sorry it has to be this way. But it is a secret for a reason."

Night let out a sigh. This whole situation was royally fucked. The control over her emotions was slipping slowly. Night shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose under her mask, "We should move quickly then."

"Indeed. Feel free to wander around, but I ask you not to leave the King's camp for the time-being. Also you should visit the quartermaster," Duncan reached for a small leather pouch that was tied to his belt. He handed the pouch to Night it jingled lightly with coin. "There is five sovereign's in the pouch. After you visit the forge I would like you to go find a man named Alistair. He is the junior member of the order."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Visit the quartermaster and find this Alistair, got it. Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Find me at the Grey Wardens tent when you have completed those tasks; it is across the bridge," Duncan said and turned to leave.

Guess that's the end of our conversation. These Ferelden's are very rude. Night thought, _Ahh, reminds me of the Nord's. Kinda makes me miss home_.

She quickly made her way across the massive bridge that connected the two parts of the ruins. She had stopped to ask for directions around the camp from one of the soldiers. He had been shocked by her appearance, but none the less she had gotten directions to the quartermaster and some general information about the camp. Once Night was done asking question she continued on her way.

Night walked towards the man who was most likely the quartermaster, given that there was a forge behind him. As she made her way towards the man she was interrupted by a voice not too far back from where she had come from. She turned to come face to face with an elderly woman. Said woman was quite clearly well past her prime, hair was grey with streaks of white, and wrinkles had formed near her eyes, but had not spread rest to the rest of her face. Above all of that, the old woman had a confident smile plastered onto her face. Night immediately wanted to slap that smile right off her face… hard.

``Well met," the other woman said, extending her hand towards Night, probably expecting her take it to and shake. All Night did was stand there waiting for the 'older' woman to take the hint. After a few moments the other woman retracted her, but this did not deter the woman to engage in conversation.

"You must be Duncan's newest recruit. My name is Wynne," this Wynne said to Night.

Honestly Night couldn't care any less about this woman and what she had to say, but once again she went back to her training. "You would be correct. You may call me Night if you wish."

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Night," Wynne said. Night felt skittish under the 'older' woman's gaze. She gave off an aura of wisdom and kindness, an aura that Night had little acquaintance with, other than the feeling she got when she was near the Night Mother. This Wynne seemed the ideal image of a caring grandmotherly figure, not that Night had anyone to compare her to. "It must be an honor to join such a prestigious order of warriors."

_What is she talking about… the Grey Warden's. I wouldn't call it an honor._

Night shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring fashion, "Not really."

"That is understandable. The Grey Wardens have lost much of their recognition over the years. I have to ask you a question though."

Night's eyebrows scrunched in frustration. Of course you do. Everyone does. Night glared daggers at the woman, even though she couldn't see it. "Go ahead," she said, struggling to keep her voice level.

"What do you know of the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?"

"Nothing at all," Night said in an uninterested tone, "Don't even know what this Fade of yours is."

Night saw the 'older' woman's pupils shrank ever so slightly. She caught it often in people, like when a thief spots a gem. She knew it happened to her right before a kill. The idea of lecturing, or teaching as this woman would most likely say it was, was something enjoyable for Wynne.

"Whenever your spirit leaves your body, whether it is to sleep or in death, it enters a realm called the Fade. Basically it is the realm of spirits. Many believe that demons rule the realm, but there are benevolent spirits embodying the better parts of mortals," Night was trying to understand what Wynne had just told her, "But I'm sure Duncan wants you to do more than talk to me. You should get going now and finish whatever task Duncan has given you."

_She is excusing me as though I'm the one that started the conversation!_ Night thought angrily, _Stupid old hagraven of a woman! _She turned on her heels and continued onward to the quartermaster.

"Well you're not what I expected," Night turned to face were the voice came from. She came face-to-face with the man. She had seen him flirting with one of the prettier soldiers-to no avail. Her eyes traveled up and down his body quickly, evaluating what his threat would be to her.

He was wearing full studded-leather armor that obviously seen better day. He had a rather ornate elm long bow thrown over his right shoulder and a quiver, with what looked like simple iron arrows. He also had two steel daggers sheathed to his waist.

"What did you think I'd be?" Night asked cautiously, oblivious to her slightly contracted hands that were ready to break his neck if he so much as thought of touching her.

"Not a woman. Yet here you are," this man said, a smile spread across is face as he looked at her figure. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "The names Daveth," he explained and extended a hand for a quite obvious gesture. He dropped it back to his side when she didn't return the gesture. "It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up for just our sakes."

"What do you know about this ritual?" Night asked.

"I just happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and heard some of the Wardens talking. So I listen for a bit," Daveth said, his expression took on a serious look, "I'm thinking the plan on sending us into the Wilds."

Night frowned slightly, an expression lost on him, "So what?"

"I grew up in a village near here and grew up on stories of the Wilds. Even been there a few times; terrifying place that is," his eyes shot to the ground for a second before looking absently over Night's shoulder, "Witches, barbarians, beasts, cannibals too, and to top that off, a bloody horde of darkspawn."

Sounds like the Reach. Well, besides the darkspawn. Night thought, "It's all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch," he concluded. Night shrugged her shoulders, quite visibly.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see. Not like I have a choice," Daveth said without a hint of malice or anger in his voice.

"I wouldn't be here is I did," Night replied honestly.

"You take what you can get right," he said. He looked over her shoulder, to the fire where Duncan was standing. "Anyways, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be if you need anything for me," Daveth said before turning and walked towards the Grey Warden's tent.

Night shook her head. She was seeing a pattern appear in conversations with these Ferelden. She had to admit that she found herself liking Daveth. Making the best of a bad situation was something was somewhat of a…expertise for her. Although she highly doubted that he would make a good assassin or even a Grey Warden, thieves tended not to be much use in a fight. She knew he was a thief; it didn't take a scholar to recognize his kind. Most of her encounters had ended quickly with them bleeding out in the gutter, or the exchanging of coin and most often some threating words.

Night tightened the leather belt that was attached to a sheath that held her newly purchased steel sword. She grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it free from its confines and brought it up to inspect it in better light.

She looked up and down the blade. There was nothing special about it. No designs could be found, but the Blacksmith's mark. She didn't understand why he would do it. No smiths that she knew would want to be associated with this hunk of scrap steel. Night sighed, it was sharp and it would have to do for now, until she could make a trip back to the Denerim to retrieve her blades.

Stupidly she had only taking the Blade of Woe with her on the contract she was caught. She had left Ebony and Ivory with Babette in the Sanctuary before she started the on the list of contracts she had received.

Night heard a very annoyed male voice complaining about mages being at Ostagar and that the other man was harassing him, coming from the area the quartermaster had told her Alistair would most likely be.

Night got to the top of the stone ramp and finally saw who was talking. There was a young, blond haired man with an amused smile across his lips. Also the source of the complaining came from an older man in robes that matched that old hagraven's she had met early, which meant he was a mage.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message," The blond haired man said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Your glibness does you no credit," The other man said.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one."

Night couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. She could tell that this blonde man would get irritating very fast, but being that irritating is a rare talent.

"Enough, I will speak to the woman if I must!" The mage exclaims and turns on his heels and storms away, "Get out of my way fool," he says to Night and shoves her out of his way, causing her to Night to tense up, involuntarily from the contact.

Younger man followed his going with his eyes and then seems to notice Night. He looked at her in confusing with a little horror mixed in. She wasn't surprised. She often got that look from people from this new country that had no clue who knew who or what she was.

The man was the first to speak, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Night stared at him for a few moments, eyeing him up. _Was this Alistair? By Sithis I hope not!_ She thought to herself, "You're a very strange man," Night replied.

A smile quickly formed on his face and he let out a lively, but short laugh; it was a rather annoying laugh,

"You're not the first person to tell me that," The man said smiling. He focused on her, "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Night smirked, "I'm guessing that that would make your day much worse."

"Hardly, I just like to know my chances of being turned in to a toad at any given moment," the man said and stopped to look more closely. Night was starting to get very uncomfortable. She unconsciously placed a hand on her right hip, which held one of the throwing knife belt's she had purchased from the quartermaster along with the sword and a full stock of knives, "Wait, I do know who you are. You are Duncan's new recruit, the foreigner. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"How could you recognize me?" Night asked puzzled.

"Duncan sent word. He spoke quite highly of you," The man replied

_Wait, what_? Night thought. _When in the name of Sithis did Duncan managed to send a message._ They'd not seen anyone while traveling other than the three bandits she had killed.

"Well, let me introduce myself: I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden… though I think you knew that already," _Got the right person at least, _"As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining."

"I can't prepare on my own?" Night spat out. Did Duncan not she was competent enough to complete whatever task that he had planned for this ritual.

"I know! I felt the same way when I went through Joining," he said, oblivious to her tone or the glare she was giving him, "Unfortunately they don't give us any choice in the matter," Night let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know, it just occurred to me that there haven't been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is," he said. _Lovely_, Night thought darkly,_ another man that does not think with his head on his shoulder. _Night couldn't be angry though, it was not meant as a lecherous comment she could tell from his tone.

"Because I can handle myself better than most," she said in a low tone of voice.

"I'm getting that impression…" Alistair whispered, mainly to himself.

Night and Alistair stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. She was starting to get a tad bit uncomfortable until Alistair broke the silence, "I was wondering, have you actually ever seen darkspawn before."

"Have you," Night replied quickly. She didn't enjoy situations when she didn't have the upper hand-so to speak.

What happened next surprised her. The blood in his face seemed to disappear, his eyes shot down to the ground and when he spoke it was low, "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I will say I am not looking forward to seeing yet another."

Night blinked in confusion, _had he said he has fought ONE! _They were sending a man that had barely lifted a sword to these creatures, as her and the other recruits escort for their joining!

"Anyhow, I suspect we should return to Duncan. I imagine he will be wanting to get things started," he motioned for them to start walking, "After you."

Night shook her head slightly and turned on her heel and started to walk away, "If you want me to answer any question go ahead and ask. I will try to give you an answer."

_**Let me begin with me say HOW MUCH I HATED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I always hated this part of the game. You probally didn't see many changes to the actual game besides the Throwing Knives. It always pissed me off that you couldn't buy throwing knives and use them as a weapons. SOOOO sorry for the wait as I told many of you. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out so YOU ARE Warned. Also if anyone want to Beta read for me I shall be forever gratefull PM me if you are interested.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Darkspawn

_**This chapter is going to consists of bits and pieces of the wilds and then up until they meet Morrigan. Also do I really have to say please R&R?! Thought it would be a given. SO R&R please whether it's just to say a good job, to give some advice, or voice some concerns so R&R please it keeps me writing, like my friend says I'm an attention whore. Also minor alteration to Hurlocks in this story than the other 2 games basing them off of ShaunAbsher's Hurlock model on devianart (Will post a link in my profile if you're interested in looking.) Also dragon age Ultra-Violence shall be present. A few shout outs go out to people to raw666, scOut4It for helping me get back to writing. 2 Gears of War easter egg in this chapter to 25 points per easter egg. The hurlock Alpha in this chapter is model off the ones from DA2.**_

_**Also one person who helped make sure I finished this. He's not with us but he had just a major impact on the writing. R.I.P Tupac Shakur/ Makaveli. Cranked his music as I wrote this.**_

**Chapter 5**

Night was currently wading through waist high water, surrounded by ever present mist of this god's damned swamp. Night and her companions had been wandering around the swamp for hours now. At the beginning they had started out on somewhat solid ground. They had been wandering around for an hour hunting down Darkspawn. The first sign of any darkspawn in the area was when the group had come across a patrol of soldiers that had been killed down to a single man. He had told them that a large group of darkspawn had ambushed them.

"We should go back. There is a whole army of Darkspawn out here. We cannot fight an army by ourselves," Ser Jory's panicked voice rose from the back of the group. Night turned her head to regard the man that was now standing beside her and Alistair. She had a growing level of disgust for this man.

From what she had learned of the knight's reasoning for being here had started her descent of hatred for the man; not that it took much. The first thing that had painted her opinion of him was when she learned that he had a knighthood. She had encountered, and killed, a few when she was required to go to High Rock on contracts or to visit the Sanctuary's.

She later engaged him in conversation while they start their journey through this swamp. Ser Jory had told Night he had competed in a tournament in a city called Highever. He competed in it to gain Duncan's attention, and to gain glory, unlike Daveth and herself who had been conscripted. That was not the only thing either. He was married and his wife was with child. That had ended any respect she could have given this man. He wasn't fighting to keep his family safe, he was fighting for personal glory. He was abandoning people, family, that needed him.

"Sounds like the words of a coward to me, and I thought Knights were supposed to be brave?" Night asked, sarcasm in her tone.

Alistair was the one that spoke up next, "Both of you calm down. We will be safe if we are careful."

Ser Jory turned and faced Alistair, "These men were careful," Jory pointed to the man on the ground, "And look where that got them!" he basically yelled, eyes wide with terror. Night grinned under her mask, she could smell the fear radiating off this man; she could smell it just as clear she could smell the ever-present smell of rotting flesh that came from the decomposing plants.

"Be calm Jory. Know this; All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn so we will not have to be worried about darkspawn surprising us," Alistair had adopted a serious tone when he spoke. This was a difference from his normal light hearted, humorous tone of voice.

"Ya see, Ser Knight; we might be slaughtered but we will get some warning at least," Daveth accented voice spoke up from ahead of the group. He had made his way over to a patch of dead trees. It seemed that at least someone had the right idea.

"That… does make me feel better," Jory seemed to actually take the information to heart.

Night voiced her opinion on just leaving the man to bleed out and continue onwards. She had started to walk away before a hand had shot out and grabbed her wrist, "I can't believe you! Do you have no basic human kindness?"

During this time Alistair started to rummaged around his pack looking for the bandages he had packed. He triumphantly pulls out the rolled up cloth and made his way towards the bleeding man now looking at him with pleading eyes.

Night jabbed a finger against Jory's chest as she pulled her wrist free, "I know the kindness of your kind far better than you," Night fumed back at Jory. Orange eyes met Ser Jory's brown. Alistair had caught this and he suspected that this wasn't a good thing. She hadn't met anyone's eyes until now; even when they had first talked back at Ostagar, it seemed that she made sure not to make eye contact with him, Daveth, Jory, or even Duncan. From what he saw of her it wasn't just those people she had been approached and talked to a few other people before Duncan had given them their tasks.

He finished bandaging the man up before he decided that this would be a good time to step in, "Look, I bandaged him up and he on his way back to camp, so can we stop arguing about this and move on?"

Night quickly turned to look at him, but she did not make eye contact with her, Okay crisis diverted, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been hold. Night then turned on her heels and stalked off down the path towards Daveth, who had advanced a few paces ahead from where the argument had occurred and was in a crouch with his eyes on the horizon.

Alistair looked over to Jory, who seemed to be still upset. He just shrugged his shoulders and started off towards the other two members of the group, after a moment Jory followed suit.

Xx8xX

Alistair couldn't help but sigh at what had just occurred between Night and Jory. They couldn't be coming to blows like that. Maybe after they kill their first darkspawn they both understand that we need to work together, Alistair thought to himself. He shook his head at the statement as he continued to walk towards Night and Daveth.

As he and Jory caught up with the other two members of their merry little band and he saw the most bizarre sight he had seen to this point. Night had been bent over near a rotting log that had fallen down long ago. From what he could see she had been picking flowers, if the small group of flowers that were growing on the dead wood. They were rather pretty little things, white petals that bled in to a dark crimson in the center with a bright yellow stigma.

He didn't know what to think about this current revelation. Was this her softer side showing, or something else? From the moment he had met Night she had been distant, hostile even. She hadn't even pulled her hood down OR removed her mask in front of them even though she had become de-facto leader of the group after she had lead them around a large pack of starving wolves. From the faint whispers and his scalp tingling when they had gotten close he could tell they had resorted to eating darkspawn flesh.

'_Ok_', Alistair thought, '_getting faaaarrrr to depressing now_'. He shook his head and realized that he had been staring at Night during his musing. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw that Night was meeting his gaze evenly. He quickly averted his, and looked towards the rest of the group. He started walking towards Daveth and Jory, but he still felt Night's eyes glaring daggers into his back. '_Better than the thing she's carrying on her chest at least_,' he thought, '_scary, scary woman…_'

Xx8xX

Night drudged through the muddy ground at the head of the group, her senses at their peak listening for the slightest rustle of branches from the group of trees to their right. But what had been keeping her attention for the last few hours was the smell on the wind. It was unlike any scent she had encountered previously in her life time. It smelled of a disgusting mixture of the sickly sweet scent of decay and diseased blood; it had an intoxicating quality to it.

As she and her group advanced further and further into the swamp the scent got stronger and stronger. It had gotten to the point where the scent was getting overpowering so she had to shut it out. They were getting closer to the source of this strange smell.

"Hey, we should stop for a second," Alistair spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him, each with a questioning expression.

Night was the first one to speak up, "Why? We have yet to encounter darkspawn and we still have to find the treaties."

"Umm, about that…" Alistair started to rub the back of his neck, "Hmm… there are darkspawn nearby. If I would to take a guess I would say that they are that a way," he said as he pointed in front of the group, towards a patch of trees.

Night looked around at the people she was traveling with, each with a different expression. Daveth's was one of curiosity, but she could still see the fear behind his eyes. Jory was undoubtedly deciding whether he should flee or stay and fight by the way his face changed from utterly horrified to a steely resolve; he finally seemed to find a middle ground between the two emotions. And Alistair, ha, Alistair looked completely calm.

"Then that is where we are going," Night stated as she unsheathed her blades. She felt her blood start to run through her bit faster as the thought of fighting, the thought of killing, something rose to the forefront of her mind.

"Stay low, move as quietly as you can, and don't do anything unless I can tell you to," Night said in a commanding tone of voice that seemed to bring out her accent even more, "Alistair take point and get us to 'em."

"Aye, Aye, captain," replied Alistair cheekily as he moved from the back of group towards the front, his armor creaking and scraping against itself. Night cringed at the sound; this is going to make things harder.

Xx8xX

Night pressed her back up against the bark of the tree she was using for cover at the end of the bluff of the trees they had just passed through. She saw Daveth crouch behind a bush to her right as he notched an arrow and pulled it back slightly. Jory ducked beside Daveth with his massive great sword in a white knuckle grip. Alistair held his long sword and shield in his hand as he leaned against a tree opposite of Night.

"The darkspawn are in that clearing up ahead," Alistair warned them in a hushed tone, "There aren't many of them."

"Then let's find out," Daveth replied in a whisper, and that's what they did. Night poked her head out of cover, as did the rest, and what she saw surprised and shocked her. There, standing in front of them only a few feet away, stood five armed and armored monsters. Night would be lying if she said that she didn't find these monsters disgusting. The two closest to them looked like a horrific parody of a human male. The creatures head held no hair, its skin a sickly green color, its nose was just two slits, and its mouth held long needle like, yellow, gore encrusted needle like teeth. The monsters mouth curled upwards in a grimace that almost made it look like it was almost smiling, almost.

"That's a Hurlock, the smaller ones on the hill are called Genlocks," Alistair stated to the group. Night looked towards the hill and saw three of these 'Genlocks' standing on top of the hill. They looked like a shorter, stockier version of the Hurlocks. The only visible difference between them besides size was that the genlocks teeth were, like the rest of it, smaller and much blunter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Night noticed Jory start to take a few steps, "Steel yourself Jory," Alistair said, "We might be out numbered, but darkspawn are as intelligent as your average fly without an Alpha leading them."

Jory quite visibly gulped, but said nothing. "Those archers on the hill will be a tad bit of a problem," Daveth observed.

"Alistair, Jory take care of the hurlocks. Daveth and I will take care of the archers. On my signal," Night ordered as she bent down to reach into a pouch in her boot. She ruffled through the hard leather case for a few moments before finally pulling out what she had been looking for. It was a small vial, no bigger than the size of her middle finger, filled with a milky white substance with each end of the vial covered in a bronze cylinder with intercut runes. "Might want to cover your eyes and ears," Night whispered to the rest of them.

"Why? What are you planning?" Jory demanded in whisper.

"By Sithis, just do it!" Night hissed.

Jory looked like he was going to argue further but finally closed his mouth and covered his ears and closed his eyes; the other two followed suit. Night grabbed both ends of the vial and twisted both of the bronze cylinders in opposite directions. The white liquid lit up giving off a bright glow. She flung the vial in the middle of the group of darkspawn. She quickly averted her gaze and quickly covered her ears. A moment later there was a loud bang and a blindingly bright flash of light which was followed by the guttural growls and howls of surprise from the darkspawn.

"Move!" Night shouted at her companions as she broke from cover. Night didn't wait to see if the other had listened to them as she sprinted past the two disoriented hurlocks. It seemed that one of them had been reacquired some of its sense as it shot its arm out in a weak attempt to grab her. All she had to do was turn her body ever so slightly, never breaking stride. Night reached the foot of the hill as she heard combat arise from behind her.

She heard the pull of a bowstring and the release of the arrow. Within a moment she saw one of the genlock archers fall to the ground with an imbedded in its throat. Not one to be out down, she closed the distance between her and her first target. The monsters senses hadn't returned to it yet so it was quite easy pickings. She thrust her sword in her left hand in a precise strike on its throat; the blade sunk into the soft flesh of its throat. She quickly twisted the blade and pulled it from the creature's neck before a jet of black blood shot out of the wound onto her armor.

She wasn't done yet though as she buried the Blade of Woe into the top of the genlocks skull with a sickening crunch. She pulled it free from genlocks skull as it slumped to the ground. 'That's two, one more to go.'

Night saw the final genlock aim its bow towards her; she could see the crude tip of the monsters arrow pulled back as far the bow would allow. She started to strafe to her right as an arrow flew towards the genlock and clipped the top of its deformed skull, the arrow it drew flew towards her but landed in the ground in front of its dead comrade. Night sprinted forward and swung her sword in an underhand movement. The blade sliced through the bottom of its jaw, shattering teeth and. The genlock dropped its bow in pain and gave her a throaty growl right before Night caught it in the side of its skull with the pommel of her dagger sending it sprawling to the ground.

Night approached the downed creature as it let of a weak, pathetic final growl of defiance. She quickly silenced as she brought her boot down onto the creature broken face, smashing the rest of its skull between the swampy ground and her foot. Blood, bits of skull and brain slowly dripped off her boot as she walked back down the hill.

She arrived at the bottom of the hill as the last of the fighting ended. Alistair wore a grim expression as he yanked his long sword free from the gut from the dead hurlock he had engaged. Jory was doing like-wise with his massive blade, though unlike Alistair, his expression was one of horrified disgust. His brown eyes were opened wide while he stared at the dead hurlock at his feet. The black blood from the darkspawn that was splattered across his face was contrasted amazingly with the green color his face was turning.

Daveth stepped out of the tree line, "Well those are quite lovely, ain't they," Daveth piped up. He was trying to be sarcastic but the look on his face he was trying to cover up that he was just as mortified of the darkspawn as Jory; he was just hiding it better.

"That they are…" Alistair agreed, he was wearing a crooked grin, "I remember fighting my first darkspawn," everyone turned towards Alistair, "Ha, I nearly soiled myself."

A blush crossed across Jory's face, "I… I think that you have better bowels than I do…."

There was a brief pause before Daveth broke out laughing, followed by Alistair. Night couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the man shiteing himself was rather funny.

As the laughing died down Alistair finally spoke up, "We can all clean up after we get the vials filled."

"While it's still warm," Night said darkly as she pulled her vial out a pouch on her chest.

Xx8xX

Night quickly ducked under the weapon that was trying quite hard to smash her head. She quickly back stepped away from the Alpha hurlock she was currently engaging. Alistair hadn't been lying when he said that darkspawn were much more effective when an Alpha. There was one thing that Alistair had forgotten mention; that some darkspawn were intelligent enough to use magika.

It was a rather unpleasant surprise when they encountered a larger group of darkspawn that had an 'Emissary'… that was what Alistair had called it. The damn thing had been standing in the middle of a rickety wooden bridge like it had been waiting for them. It had raised its staff into the air and pulse of magic had passed through the surrounding area.

Next thing she knew she had dropped her weapons and had fallen to the ground, with only moments to yank of her mask before starting to retch her guts up. The Knight and Daveth did not fare any better. Alistair was the only one left standing for some strange reason. Alistair seemed to react quickly by placing the flat of his blade close to his face. After a few moments as the emissary was reading another of its perverted spells, a mystical blue flame engulfed the area around him as he thrust his blade forwards. The flames shot out across the area, it did not burn anything. When it touched the retching men it seemed to nullify the effects of the spell over them. It then passed over Night and the effects where much different.

It did get rid of the need to vomit but with that it had ripped all her magika away and her body was suddenly wracked with pain.

'BY THE VOID WHATS HAPPENING!' Night thought. She threw her gloves to the ground and brought one of her hands weakly to her mouth and then pulled it back and could see blood on her fingers, 'WHAT DID THAT FOOL DO?!'

She heard foot fall and fighting in the distance and tried to get up but that had failed miserably as she nearly dropped face first into the ground. She then began coughing; blood violently splattering the soggy ground.

The clanking of armored boots started to close in on her, "NIGHT!" Alistair exclaimed a run towards. She slowly felt the pain ebb away as a final fit of coughing racked her body. "Night! Are you okay?" He asked as he fell to his knees beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What the in the Void…" Night cleared her throat and spat the bloody phlegm on to the ground, "…Do you think!" Night hissed. She shook her shoulder free from his grip. Night shoved him away; it was hard enough to knock him back onto his rear quarters.

As she felt the last of whatever Alistair did disappear, Jory and Daveth inch closer towards the two of them. A moment of silence later, Night started to get back onto her feet slowly. Daveth moved forward and offered a hand to Alistair, who readily accepted.

"What was that?!" Night yelled at Alistair. He looked confused at her words.

"Umm… that was an Emissary. They are darkspawn that can use mag…."

"No, no, NO! That's not what I meant," Night made a quick chop with her hand before pointing down at the blood she had hacked up.

"I don't know! All I did was nullify the magic in the area!" Alistair exclaimed.

"You did what?" She asked insidiously, "All of it?!"

"Yes ALL of it!"

Night turned her back to the three men staring at her. She let out a frustrated growl. Night had experienced her mana being drained and flat out nullified before. It happened quite often when she had to fight Thalmor, but never had she had such a horrific reaction to a nullification spell. There had to be something more to it than that.

"You are a mage, isn't ya'?" Daveth broke the silence finally.

Night didn't turn around; she just stared off into the distance towards the ruins of an ancient tower. It was barely visible through the thick fog, but Night could pick up the faintest signs of movements.

"Yes," She answered simply.

"And, if I heard correctly when I was sneaking through camp, you Ser are a templar," Daveth stated. Alistair's face contorted in a thoughtful expression, before the realization struck him.

"We should go we have a final task still and it will be night soon," Night stated and turned around to face the group, "We've stood around for too long."

Alistair started to rub his neck awkwardly and opened his mouth to speak, "Duncan won't be pleased if we arrive _after_ the battle." Night cut him off

Defeat passed across Alistair's face and said, "Fine, if from what Duncan has told me that should be the tower off in the distance." He stated as he nodded towards the structure Night had been watching.

_More blood to be spilled,_ Night smirked, _more lives to take_.

Xx8xX

That had been her thoughts at the time, but now she was cursing. Her group had made it to the ruins of an ancient tower only to find it had been fortified by the darkspawn. It wasn't the greatest barricades she had ever seen but it did restrict their movement to one small passage between two pillars. To top that off, the darkspawn had set up archers on the top and near the bottom there were hurlocks and genlocks armed with what the darkspawn called blades.

After deliberation, and a few heated words, the group had decided that the best route would be to charge the darkspawn head-on and catch them off guard. The conversation had mainly been between Jory, Daveth, and Night. It was rather stupid; Night had made the final decision in the end even though Alistair was the one supposed to be the one leading them. What Alistair had offered in the conversation was that this particular group of darkspawn was being led by and Alpha. She had asked him what the best course of action was. He had replied with a rather witty but all around unhelpful, "Shove a sword into it brain through its arse."

So that's what she had tried to do. They broke from cover and charged the darkspawn; it had been successful in catching them off guard. Daveth provided cover with his bow, sending arrows flying at the archers on top of the hill. Alistair held his shield close to his body blocking any arrows that were fired at him. And Jory was taking cover behind Alistair until he could move in to safely engage the darkspawn.

As the fighting started to erupt Night started moving from behind the rocks silently and swiftly. She avoided catching the attention of most of the darkspawn. The ones she did alert were the ones that fell to the ground, grasping their throats, finding their throats sliced open from an unknown assailant.

She had taken the task out the Alpha. Alistair had given a quick briefing on the Alpha's. They hadn't seen it on the hillside so the only thing that made sense was that it was inside the ruined tower.

As Night drove the Blade of Woe through the back of the final hurlock archer's throat she heard the telltale sound of metal boots running on soft ground. Night yanked it free before she dropped to a roll to the right side. She heard bones shattering and the wet sound of flesh ripping and tearing. She recovered from her roll, dropped into her combat stance and looked at where she had been standing only moments ago.

The darkspawn that stood there was unlike any she had fought before. It looked like an over grown Hurlock. The helmet covered almost its entire head, only leaving two thin slits that passed for eye holes. Its maw full of horrid, gore covered teeth were completely visible. Black blood dripped down its face from its eyes.

The plates on its armor held trophies it took from many battles; they ranged from rotting head impaled on metal spikes on its shoulder plates, large chunks of flesh stretched over certain plates of metal or between two spikes on its back forming a perverted banner.

The weapon it held in its hand looked like a mix between a mace and axe; the head looked like it was made of stone. It was longer than Night was tall.

'_This has to be the Alpha'_, Night thought; it turned to face her. Before she could do anything the hurlock swung its weapon in a wide arch. Its attack went high and all Night had to do was duck her head ever so slightly. Before it could recover Night pushed her advantage and sprinted towards it. As she advanced onto the creature it brought the weapon up over its head with both of its hands in an attempt to crush her into the ground.

Night dodged left, spinning her body as she did. She got in range to strike and that's what she did, she thrust the Blade of Woe forward and swung her sword in an upward motion from low right to high left. Dark blood gushed out of wound in between the plates of the Alpha's armor. It let out a throaty screech of pain and dropped its weapon. Night moved in to make the killing blow, but was caught completely off guard as it swung its armored fist. It smashed her square in the chest sending her reeling backwards. Night staggered backwards, nearly losing her footing and dropping her blades in the process. The Alpha used this momentary break to retrieve its weapon.

As Night got her bearings back she saw the Hurlock start reach for its discarded mace. She took a deep breath and called upon the only magic she could at the moment.

"_**WULD,"**_ Night called up her Thu'um. She felt pain jolt through her body as she impacted with the massive armored creature. It impact sent Night and the hurlock sprawling onto the ground. Before it could recover she took the Blade of Woe in both hands and raised it above her head. The monster let out a guttural roar right before drove the blade into its maw. Teeth shattered, black blood spurted as she pulled her blade free, but most importantly the Alpha lay dead on the ground.

As Night started to stand she could feel a rib rubbing against it broken half. She gripped lightly and waited for the pain to pass. After a few moments she felt the bone start to quickly mend itself. She let out a sigh of relief when she could move without the sharp pain of a broken rib.

It seemed that the fighting had ended rather quickly once the Alpha laid dead. The remaining darkspawn seemed to lose all strategy and organization the moment the alpha lost its heart beat and were quickly cut down.

She heard Alistair's foot fall approaching her and she turned to face him. He gave her a weak smile but there was concern and question in his eyes, "You okay?"

"Fine," she answered simply.

"You sure? We all saw you fly into something that was built like a brick outhouse."

Night started to get aggravated, "I'm fine," she stated trying to hide her emotions but failing.

"Umm… okay. We should go get the treaties then," He said as Jory walked up beside Alistair and Daveth sprinted towards them.

Night didn't say anything she just turned on her heels and started walking into the collapsing ruins. The others quickly followed after. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the gleam of metal; from where it came from it was in the middle of a pile of rubble overgrow with moss, lichens and vines.

She approached the spot and knelt down and started moving around some rocks and the plant life that has made this spot their 'home'. As she finished moving around the rocks she found what she was looking for.

There was a stone chest reinforced with rusted metal. A frustrated sigh escaped Alistair`s lips, "Damn…" Alistair said as he ran his hand through his hair. He was referring to the chest, which was spilt almost perfectly in half.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a dark seductive voice called out from behind them. Night smirked, '_So what's been following us has finally revealed itself_.'

…..

_**So that's chapter 5 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will say I enjoyed writing the fight scenes they were a blast I hope you agree. Sorry it took so long. No earth shattering revelations for author notes. **_


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

**First of all I must deal with something and get it off my chest. Also if your name isn't John this does not concern you so feel free to start the story :) unless you want to see me angry then read on. This is meant only for "John" this is not aimed at ANYONE else besides him.**

**Dear John, You my good sir I have everything planned out to this point. And if you could grow a pair of balls and use a real account so I can pm you instead of making this public. Also taking this down… no you're just being a douche bag and I know people are enjoying this story. Also there is a reason this is called fanFICTION! **

**John I apologize for the part I deleted those were not my words. My younger brother reads this story and got a hold of my laptop password and decided to give his contribution to this chapter. I am sorry that this happened I don't give threats to my reviewers no matter how much they deserve it but I feel horrible that I posted that and didn't know about it. **

***Clear's throat* Thanks to all that have given****encouragement and constructive criticism. You know who you guys are! Give yourselves a hand :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Yes, swooping is bad…" Alistair said in a low tone, eyes narrowed. He probably had meant it only for his ears but it seemed that had failed as the woman golden eyes narrowed at him, "Cute…" She stated with an undertone of disgust in her tone.

Night wished Alistair would learn to shut up. She could sense that this woman was dangerous. She could sense that this woman commanded powerful and ancient magic that could match Night's spells. But as it stood at this time this Witch of The Wild's- as Daveth had called her- had yet to unlock this power.

"You there," the witch said and turned her attention to Night, "Women do not scare like little boys. You tell me your name I shall tell you mine."

"You may call me Night," the witch's eyes narrowed at her; they held questions. The witch probably could tell that she would get no answers.

"See, t'was that so hard?" she asked, "And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish."

"We shouldn't be talkin' to her she'll turn us to toads she will," Daveth said with no small amount of fear in his voice.

Night decided to intervene before this could turn into another argument by doing something she would have rather not have done, "It's a pleasure to meet Morrigan."

"It is nice to see that someone has the manners to give a proper greeting, even out here in the Wilds, Morrigan said, seemingly forgetting Daveth's comment, "So what brings four armed intruders into my Wild's. Scavenger's perhaps? Come to pick at the bones of those long dead?"

Before Night could answer Alistair decided he wasn't ready to stop making a fool of himself, "We are Grey Warden's and we came for the contents of that chest. There were scrolls in there that are Grey Warden property I suggest that you return whatever you found in it."

"Invoke a name that means nothing here if you wish, I am not scared," Morrigan said as she turned away from them and leaned against a wall over grown with moss staring out into the mist covered swamp, "What makes you sure that I was the one to take what was held in that chest. It has been left unattended for many years."

"Because… umm," Alistair started but seemed to find no good explanation; that didn't stop him from finishing though, "You're a... sneaky… witch thief."

Night sighed in frustration, _By the void he needs to learn to shut up._

"How very eloquent, but it t'was not I who took your precious scrolls," Morrigan said in an uninterested tone as she stared off into the foggy swamp.

"Then I suggest that you tell us who took them or el…" Alistair started but Morrigan.

"Making empty threats now? T'would not serve you best right now," She warned, turning back to them wearing an angry expression.

"Then can you tell us who took them?" Night cut in.

"T'was my mother," Morrigan stated and folded her arms.

"Your mother?"

"Yes my mother. Did you think I was born to a log?" Morrigan asked sarcastically.

"A sneaky, magical… witch spawning log!" Alistair exclaimed.

Morrigan completely ignored him, "I can take you to her if that would please you."

"**We **would appreciate it Morrigan," Night replied hurriedly before any one could say something stupid.

"Follow me then. I shall take you to her," Morrigan turned away from them and started down the hill the ancient ruin sat on.

The group quickly following after her, "This is a bad idea! She will throw us in the pot!"

Jory finally decided to speak up, "If the pot is warmer than this swamp it would pleasant change."

Xx8xX

"Thank you for returning the treaties Flemeth," Night said with no determinable emotion. She handed the three ornate brass scrolls off to Alistair, wanting to get rid of the touch of the magic the older witch had enchanted them with. It clung to her skin and could feel it drawn power from her magicka reserves, which were dangerously low already.

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look!" the older mage exclaimed, but her wrinkled brow scrunched up in thought, "Just like stalkers."

Night looked at the witch that stood in front of her and she was at a quandary. Here stood a frail old woman that looked like if she fell over she would shatter her hip and had lost much of her mind. But what all other senses besides sight told her was completely different. She could sense the amazing power this woman could wield; great than that of her daughter and Night.

When the elder witch spoke Night could hear… something else speaking alongside her voice. She knew that no one else could hear it. It was deep growly voice that spoke in unison with her. It was not discernible it was male or female. If Night had to compare it to anything else she had heard before in her long life span it would be a daedra.

Even her scent was off. This witch,was nothing like Night had fought, killed, or met before. She had to be ancient, older than Night even. It had to have to do something with why everyone had been scared of following Morrigan back.

"Well your off then," Morrigan stated to no one in particular as she started to turn to walk into the hut behind her.

"Morrigan where do you think you are going?" the other witch called out to her daughter, "These are your guest's. It's rude not to walk your guest out."

Morrigan turned back towards the group. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fine! I will lead them out of the swamp. Follow me," Morrigan said with frustration in her tone as she pushed past Night and Alistair.

Xx8xX

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you," Alistair's words echoed in Night's mind as she brought the goblet to her lips.

The results were almost instant as the tainted blood slipped past her lips and down her throat…

Xx8xX

Night found her standing a nightmarish dreamscape. A sickly green mist swirled around the twisted weird and twisted rocky formations that formed the land. She tried walking but found her body unwilling to obey her. She started to feel panic rise in up into her chest as she fought frantically to make her body listen to her.

That's when she heard it. A loud terrible roar; it shook the very ground she was standing on. Night heard the beats of large wings and instinctively knew there was only one creature on the face of this entire world. Moments she saw the shaking of the ground as It appeared in front of her. A dragon; not like any dragon Night had encountered before; its scales were black, dripping with tainted blood. Boney spikes shot out from its back, chest, and shoulders.

Its wings held three scythe like appendages at the end of each bone keeping that would keep the leather wings opened while in flight. It gave the image of hands; sick twisted wings.

She felt pure fear run through her body as it brought head up in the let out a guttural roar, much like a wolf would howl at the moon. No words were spoken in dragonish. It brought its head level with Nights face; milky white's eyes staring into defiant orange.

"Dovahkiin!" It said in a deep twisted voice that shook the entire dreamscape.

That's when pain unlike Night had ever experienced before in her over a century of life-time. She collapsed onto the ground as the dragon let loose purple flames into the sky.

Xx8xX

As the pain that radiated in her body slowly ebbed away Night opened her eyes to see to familiar faces; which she was grateful for. She might not like or enjoy Duncan's or Alistair's but she was happy to know she was out of that nightmare and back into the real world, away from that dragon.

Alistair offered a hand to help Night up which she took. She stood up with Alistair's help, "How are you feeling?" Alistair asked quietly.

"It's over, I'm fine," Night lied. Her entire body felt as if she had been slammed by a giant's war club… then thrown off the Throat of The World. Duncan and Alistair said a continued speaking to her but she didn't listen to a single word, she just nodded when she thought it was appropriate. She was more focused on trying to block out the pain.

"Here," Alistair said as he dropped something into Night's hand, "It's a memento for the joining," Night looked down and saw a simple silver chain holding a small vial filled with dark black blood that ran through the darkspawn veins, "It's to help remember those who did not make it through."

Night slipped it through her hood an around her neck alongside with the Amulet's of Bats and Gargoyle. She held the amulet in the palm of her hand and looked down at the small vial before tucking it into her armor.

"Night," Duncan's voice brought Night back to the world around her, "I would like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king?"

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to question him, "I will be there."

"Okay. Take a few minutes to yourself," Duncan stated. She was glad for that; she had some business with someone in the camp…

Xx8xX

"Maybe we should wait for the reinforcements Orlais has promised us," Calian said with a sarcastic tone.

"It is foolish to think that we need the help of those who enslaved for nearly a century to defend our borders," An older man stated with anger flowing out of his voice and fire in his eyes. This man stood in front of Calian looking down at him like a father might look at his son who had been a complete disappointment his entire life.

He wore a type of armor Night had yet to encounter in Skyrim or Tamriel. It was hammered out of a metal Night hadn't seen before in her travels. But she could recognize one thing about the armor; it was a construction for war and only war. There were no ornate stampings or, no heraldry painted.

His armor was made for war and only war. It was made to save the wearer`s life from sword blows and arrows. It was unlike Calian`s which was meant to, as well as safeguard his life, to show off his status as King, gold leafed armor tended to do that.

"Our disagreements with Orlais are thing of the past!" Cailian exclaimed as he brought his hand down loudly onto the table in front of him, "And you, Teryn Loghain, will remember who is king."

"I'm glad that Maric didn't live to see his son ready to hand of his country back to the Orlesians," Loghain said to himself as he turned away from the strategy table.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice!" Calian said. Loghain said nothing as he turned back to the table. "We need someone to light the signal at the Tower of Ishal," Calian stated.

"I have a few men stationed there. They can light it when its time. It is not a dangerous task but it is vital," Loghain said in a calm tone.

"No," Calian shook his head quickly, "This is vital. Duncan, I want you send the new recruit and your junior member to light the signal."

"Of course your Highness," Duncan said.

Night head turned on a swivel towards the men gathered around the table. She had been leaning against a one of the many marble pillars that made up what had been a former chapel; well until recently. She quickly made her way towards the table, "What? I won't be fighting in the battle?" she questioned.

"I need people I know I can trust to light the beacon," Calian said still wearing a childish. This earned him a furious scowl from Loghain. "Your fascination with the Grey Warden's will be your downfall Cailan," He stated solemnly.

Calian turned to Duncan, "I will trust you to inform them with what is needed."

"I will your Highness," Duncan said with a slight bow, "Night we will discuss this further at the Grey Warden's tent."

"Fine," Night said curtly. She wasn't pleased with this turn of events but she followed Duncan back to the tent.

Xx8xX

"What!?" Alistair exclaimed, "I won't be fighting in the battle!?" Night had the same feeling. What was the point of recruiting people to fight a mighty battle against an enumerable foe that taints the very land they touch, just to have them light a bloody beacon?

"I agree. We should be fighting in the battle," Night agreed.

"The King gave you both an important task. It is vital that the tower is light, the battle could be lost if it is not lit on time," Duncan stated in a calm tone. From what Night was reading off of Duncan, he had known that this would happen, perhaps even encouraged it. That would not be so hard to believe; Calian was a perfect puppet and Duncan for all his honeyed words and chivalrous attitude could undoubtly

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch, just in case right? I swear that if he ask me to dance the remigold that's where I draw the line," Alistair stated in a disgruntled tone, "What will we be doing anyways?"

"You two will be the ones to light the beacon in the Tower of Ishal when Teryn Loghain's men tell you to. I don't have to tell you how important this will be. The entire battle plan hinges on the lighting of the signal, otherwise Loghain will not know when to signal the charge."

"How much time do we have to light the beacon," Night asked.

"The battle is about to commence. When I leave move quickly, you will have less than an hour," Duncan answered her.

"Can we join the battle after the signal's lit?" Alistair jumped in.

"No stay at the tower. Help the men stationed there to guard the tower. We will send word if you are needed."

Night was the next one to ask a question and it probably was the most vital one yet, "What happens if this archdemon appears?"

"We soil our drawers, that what," Alistair sarcastically said but with no hint of humor or mirth visible in his tone or in his facial expression.

"If it does, leave it to us, I do not want any heroics," Duncan eyes passed over both of them, "From either of you."

Off in the distance Night heard the beating of war drums, then a much closer horn. "I must join the King now," Duncan stated and started to turn to leave.

"Duncan," Allistair spoke up causing Duncan to turn his head to face him, "May the Maker protect you."

"May he protect us all."

Xx8xX

Thunder cracked and lighting illuminated the sky. For a spilt second time seemed to stop, then rain started falling. It was like some unseen force had started weeping for the battle to come, it was so force full.

"SOD!" Night screamed out as she sprinted across the stone bridge. She had nearly lost her footing several times already because of the massive rocks that buffeted the ancient bridge. The question still stood; where in the void did the Darkspawn acquire siege engines? Apparently from what she had been told by Duncan and Alistair, the darkspawn aren't intelligent enough to forge a proper blade or armor. Anything of quality that the darkspawn wield was scavenged off the battlefield.

Yet they were able to build, load, and fire sometime of siege equipment; it just defied logic. Even if they had somehow managed to scavenge multiple siege weapons how did they learn how to operate them?

Not that Night really cared at this moment, as she jumped forward landing hard on her stomach. '_To close,'_ she thought to herself. "Night!" Alistair's voice rose above the sounds of battle. She got back to her feet and wiped some of the mud off her armor. Alistair ran up beside her with concern written across his face, "Are you alright?"

"Better than them," Night said as she quickly pointed towards the dead archers that littered the bridge. They had been quite a few more on the bridge before the barrage of flaming stones; they either where knocked off or chose that jumping was a better alternative to living there lives emaciated.

'_Surprise!_' She thought of the troops down below.

Alistair looked back, his mouth set in a grim line. "I'm fine Alistair," Night answered. No words needed to spoke as they started sprinting towards the Tower.

Xx8xX

"Shit," Night hissed as she stared out of the place she had token cover.

"What are darkspawn doing here!? How did they take the Tower?!" Alistair questioned beside her.

"I have no clue. But I do remember you complaining about not getting to fight."

Alistair let out a small chuckle, "This won't be a fight this will be a slaughter… for us."

He was referring to the darkspawn that stood on the two levels in front of the door that led into the inside of the Tower of Ishal. There where at leasta hundred of the monster stood between Alistair and Night and the door way. There were more than even she could kill even with Alistair help.

She didn't see any other ways in either; the closet windows were at least four stories up too high up for her jump up to. She could try to climb up to them but that would be next to impossible in this weather and even if she could make it through the window without getting blown off or spotted by the darkspawn that would leave Alistair completely out of the picture. That wouldn't work either.

"Damn it!" Night cursed.

"We need to let Loghain know that the Tower is lost. He won't know when to charge otherwise," Alistair said.

Night tried to recall the strategy table, "Then we will go find him."

Xx8xX

Night ran as fast as she dodged around the trees. It was didn't help that the that hit her eyes that caused her to continually blink to be able to see.

She heard the loud clank of metal behind her and turned to she Alistair on the ground red faced, panting heavily. She started to run towards him before he waved her away, "Go! I'll…catch up…once I… get my… breath… back!" He shouted at her, his words interrupted with large intakes of breath.

She didn't say anything and turned and left him behind quickly. She felt electricity run through her body as she started running, her unholy speed caring her through the forest and mud at no speed a normal mortal could run.

Xx8xX

Night heard the clanking of many armor clad bodies and she knew she was close to Loghain. She slowed herself down, but still kept a fast speed as she broke from the cover of the tree line. She was greeted with the sight of a tall man with long salt and peppered hair matted to his face from rain, Loghain.

There was a woman standing beside him. Her ebony hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her armor was of fine make but just like the man beside her there were no fancy embellishments. There was only one shoulder pauldron on her left shoulder; a massive, beautifully made great sword was strapped to her back.

The other woman obviously heard Night's approach as she turned towards the sound, drawing her blade. Loghain put a hand on her shoulder as he looked towards Night. He leaned in and whispered something Night couldn't pick up on but she could guess what it was from the result. The other woman sheathed her blade.

"What are you doing here?" Loghain called out to Night. She quickly sprinted towards him, ignoring the stare from the other woman. "The Tower of Ishal has been overrun by darkspawn," Night stated.

"Overrun!? How did this happen?" The black haired woman nearly yelled.

"Don't know," Night shrugged her shoulders, "Me and Alistair couldn't make it even to the front door."

Loghain ran his hand through his hair, "Ser Cauthrien."

"Yes m'lord?" Cauthrien seemed to perk up like a dog whose master has come home from a long trip.

"Go tell the men to ready up then come back to me," He ordered her. She gave a quick bow before she sprinted away from them into a different forest. "I did not get your name before," He asked Night.

"You may call me Night."

Loghain huffed, "Do you jest?" he asked, but from the flat stare that she gave him he could tell that she was not joking.

"So… Night? You are not of Ferelden blood are you?"

Night crossed her arms, "You like asking questions you already know the answer for don't you?" she countered.

"And you don't respect authority," He countered back.

"From the way you speak to your King the same could be same for. I don't know the traditions of this land and nobility, but from my experience with them, people don't usually treat the leader of their country with the same respect they might show to something the find on the underside of their boot."

"He is king in blood and title, but he is no leader like his father. So I do treat him with the respect he deserves."

"And yet you bend over for him, let him do whatever he pleases and you are the General of his force's."

"Then tell me what I should do," he asked with frustration in his voice, "Do I owe my life, my soul, my allegiance to my country or the King of the country."

Night scoffed at his words, she hated debating with everyone, human, elf, demora, mortal or vampire, "I do not care for any country or king in Nirn; I owe no loyalty to them. My family is all that matters to me they are the ones that I'll die for."

"At least you are honest. But if you have no loyalty to any of this land you only kill because you are told," said with a fire that made Night shiver. His stare, his appearance, the height difference causing her to have to tilt her head up quite a bit to just meet his eye's-now that she actually could get a good look at him- made her chest tighten in instinctive fear. He looked so much like her father, '_He's not your father, Night he's dead.'_ She told herself and summoned courage from that knowledge and tried pushing the terror down.

"You are honest at least, if nothing else. But if you don't fight for anything in this land than I fear than you kill only because Duncan tells you."

Night smirked under her mask, "That coming from soldier. A fancy soldier, important soldier at that, but soldier's kill because that is what they are told to do."

"No that is not what a soldier does girl," Loghain stated in a matter of fact tone, "There is a very large difference between the two. One is willing to sacrifice to sacrifice anything for their cause. A soldier is willing to give everything for their ideal. The killer is nothing like a soldier."

Night hoped her next comment would through Loghain off balance, "At least I get paid better than the soldier."

Loghain's brow furled in confusion, but after a few moments his face changed from confusion to recognition at her words. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he looked past her. The clanking of metal announced Ser Cauthrien, "M'lord," she crossed her forearms across her chest and gave a bow.

"The men are ready to move?" Loghain asked her as Ser Cauthrien walked past her, completely ignoring Night's presence.

"They are my Teryn," Cauthrien she said respectfully, "They await your order."

Loghain turned away from both of them and looked out across the perch the three of them towards the Tower of Ishal, which was barely visible because of the weather. "Where is the other Warden?" Loghain questioned.

"He should be catching up to me anytime now. We split up in the forest somewhere. He had to catch his breath," Night stated simply. That was something that amazed her still. Even not running her fastest he had been able keep up with her while wearing full splinter mail, through mud and thick undergrowth.

Night started to walk beside the Teryn, but stopped when the Teryn turned around to face her, "I'm sorry for what I have to do. Please know that I take no pleasure in what must happen," Loghain said as started walking towards Night.

Night didn't know what he meant at first, but when she realized what he meant she quickly tried to scramble for her blades. But that was too late as he quickly filled the gap between himself and her. He unsheathed his sword and thrust it towards her heart. She had enough time to grip the flat of each side sword between her hands, mere centimeter away from her heart. The sword bit into her gloves, splitting the hard leather and soft skin.

She started to push the blade back from her heart before two hands grabbed her arms and pulled them away from the blade. This caused the blade to veer off, only slicing through the armor and flesh under her breast. Ser Cauthrien started to pull Night backwards, but the knight didn't expect Night to head butt her.

There was a wet crunch as Ser Cauthrien released Night arms and stumbled backwards grip her nose in pain. Blood poured down her face as she fell to her knees in pain.

This gave Night enough time to draw the Blade of Woe, not that it mattered much as Loghain brought his armoured fist square against her jaw. She felt something in her jaw snap as she fell down to the muddy ground below her. She landed face first into the mud. It splashed against her eyes and mask as she hit the ground.

Night felt the right side of her jaw hang weakly as she got to her hands and knees. She tried wiping the mud from her eye's which only succeeded smearing it across her face. She pulled the cloth that covered her mouth down to her neck, finding it hard to breathe through the wet and muddy fabric.

"I will not let Calian's foolish search for glory weaken this country from her true enemy's," Loghain voice boomed. Night felt the tip of a sword on her back, thunder boomed and lightning jumped across the sky as Loghain drove the blade through her chest. She fell to the ground as the blade drove through her body. He pulled the blade free and drove it through her once again.

She attempted to spit the blood that pooled in her mouth, but it only sputtered out weakly through her broken jaw.

"What about the other Warden," Cauthrien's muffled voice spoke up.

"Leave him. He won't be an issue… if the darkspawn don't kill him first," Loghain stated coldly.

Night could hear the steps of two armored feet slowly disappear off into the distance.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there in the cold mud but it felt like an eternity. She grew weaker and weaker every moment that passed. She had used the last of her strength to prop herself up against a tree. It gave a magnificent view of the battle.

As she sat there she tried her best to block out the pain but it was shaper than any blade she had ever wielded. The only comfort that came from this entire situation was that she would finally be in the void. She felt tired, so very tired, '_What could sleeping hurt_?' At that she closed her eye's

It was the foot step of two people running in her direction. If her heart still beat, it would probably be pounding its way out of her chest. But the thing was only one of them was wearing armor. The other just padded across the much silently. She tried to open her eyes or even move but the blood that had kept her alive for over a century was to low.

"NIGHT!" Alistair's voice shouted. '_Of course. Can't let me die peacefully could you?' _she thought to herself darkly. That answered one question, but who was the other. "Quiet down fool," a familiar female voice hissed, "T'would seem that you wished to announce your presence to your fellow warden's would be murder's."

'_Morrigan,_' Night thought, '_What is she doing here?_'

She felt the presence of the two near her, "She's not breathing," Alistair voiced was full of concern and what sounded like sorrow.

"She live yet do not worry," Morrigan stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know? She's not BREATHING!" He yelled back at her.

"AND she lives. If you do not allow me to what I can, she will certainly perish otherwise," Morrigan stated morbidly. Night wanted to tell them that she was still alive but blood loss prevented her from talking.

"What are you doing?!" Alistair hissed.

"I am keeping your friend alive," Morrigan stated, "She has lost a lot of blood, but she will live if we are able to get her back to Mother's hut."

Night felt a strange energy pass through her body. She felt cold, freezing cold. Every part of her body felt as though she had been encased in ice.

"We must hurry. You will carry her," the Witch's voice sounded empty, like it was an echo off the wall of a great cave.

She had the sensation of being lifted before whatever Morrigan did took full effect.

Xx8xX

_Night found herself standing in an unfamiliar place. She started walking slowly forward and looked around the building she stood in. As she took in her surroundings she noticed that everything was giant, the table, chairs… just everything. Everything in the building was poorly maintained, light shown in from various holes that littered the roof._

_A cold draft ran through her body and she had the urge to go to sit down in front of the only source of heat and light. It was a small fire place on one of the walls, the mortar that kept the bricks in place was starting to rot and the bricks threatened to fall at any moment._

_Night sat down in front of it without another thought. A hand grasped her hair violently and dragged her backwards, "Stupid lil' girl. Did I tell you that ya' could sit there?" A feared voice boomed. Alcohol and body odor from months of not washing filled her nose_

_She suddenly recognized the building she was in. It was her childhood home. She fought violently only to find she was nothing but a weak little girl. _

_She looked over to the corner to see her mother huddled up into the corner scratching at her scabbed and scarred arms. Night eyes pleaded for her to do something, but like every time she had plead with her words or her eyes she sat there in her own little skooma induced world._

_The creaking of unoiled hinges opened and light poured through the door way; it was a room she was too familiar with. She stopped fighting know that it would make everything worse. Night was thrown down to the ground and the door slammed violently behind her._

Xx8xX

Night shot up from the bed, cover's flying off. She shot panicked looks around her surroundings. The room was small but it held multiple things within it walls. Book cases, drying plants, furs of animals, and the smell of cooking meat wafted through the air.

"So your eye's finally open. Mother will be pleased," A voice called out. Night looked over to the fire place that dominated the wall that faced the bed. There stood the scarcely clad witch Morrigan. Golden eyes watch her with interest.

Night rubbed her temples; she had a killer head ache, "Urr… Yeah, you sound surprised."

"You could say that," Morrigan said as she walked towards Night, "The amount of magic mother used to keep you alive," she shook her head, "T'would kill any human or elf."

Night tucked a stray strand of her snow white her behind her ear she also grabbed the covers to cover up her body from the witch, "I'm special," she stated cheekily.

Morrigan scoffed, "Mother wished to speak to once you awoke. Also if it mean's anything to you, your friend outside is fine."

"My friend," Night asked, her mind still felt cloudy, "Do you mean Alistair?"

"The suspicious, dimwitted one?"

"Yeah that one. Do you see any others?"

Morrigan let out a small chuckle, "Tis true. Your armor and weapons are on the table."

"Thank you Morrigan."

Morrigan looked surprised, "I… you are welcome. Though all I did was change your bandages, I am no healer."

"But you are the one that led Alistair to me, I suspect."

Morrigan didn't say anything, just nodded. Morrigan then turned around and continued to stir whatever was in the cast iron pot that was over the fire.

Night got out of the bed and walked over to table and started putting her armor on. She looked out the single window and saw the bright rays of sun light shining through. She pulled her hood over her head and slipped on her mask-which had been kindly washed she noted.

As she started towards the door she started to remember what happened last night. And then she felt the chaotic emotions that haunted her life. She felt the rage that kept her alive throughout her life surface from Loghain betrayal. She felt the churning of all her emotions at the thought of the thought of herself being too weak to fight Loghain and his lap dog.

The feelings of insecurity, helplessness and chaos of fear and weakness gnaw at her like a starving wolf. Her body cried out for blood her soul cried out for death.

She approached the door that led out of the shack she swore to all god's out there that Loghain would die by her blade.


End file.
